Her Smile
by reaperofdemons92
Summary: A new maid starts her job at the world conference, only to catch the eye of one of the world's most dangerous countries Yandere!Russia x Reader


You were one of the maids at the world conference, busy at work while the personified countries of the world were loudly having one of their famous board meetings.  
You stood by the door and peeked inside, aparently one of their number was running late, Mr. America wanted to get the meeting over with while Mr. Britain, wanted to wait another while for the missing member. Afterwards they began arguing while everyone else sat either amuse or irritated by their childish behavior.

You couldn't help but snigger silently, you heard that the board consisted mostly of handsome young men when you started working there, each of whom personified the many countries of the world, and like the silly fangirl you were you were excited to meet each and everyone of them personally.

"Excuse me." said a voice behind you. Giving you a start. You turn sharply to see a very tall young man with platinum blonde hair and amethyst purple eyes wearing a coat and scarf.

"Oh! Excuse me sir!" you yelped. "A-are you here for the board meeting?"

"Why yes," he smiled almost warmly at you, "You must be new here da?" He then held out a large hand for you to shake. "Ivan Braginski."

Though a little intimidated by his height he was rather handsome and nice looking, you take his hand and shook, "I'm (y/n)." you said giving a sweet smile back at him.

It was at that moment his expression changed from smiling to sudden shock, as if he had never seen someone like you before.

You stopped smiling and looked back at him with confusion. "Are... you okay sir?" you asked.

He didn't answer at first, a faint hint of pink dusted on his face, but then hesitantly released your hand, "Oh, d-da I am fine." he answered, "Um... I am needing to get into board meeting."

"Oh! Sure. Go right ahead, Mr. Braginski." you politely stepped aside and held the door open for him.

"Please, call me Ivan." he said.

"Sure thing, Ivan."

You smiled brightly at him which made his heart skip a beat before he entered the meeting and you shut the door behind him before returning to your task.

n~n~n

Meanwhile during the meeting.

The personified nations turned to see Russia enter before the door closed behind him.

"Russia, w-we were just talking about you." said a nervous Arthur Kirkland aka Britain aka England aka UK.

"Apologies for lateness comrades." said Russia with a grin, taking his seat.

"OKAY RUSSIA'S HERE SO NOW WE CAN GET ON WITH THE WORLD CONFERANCE!" said the over eagar Alfred Jones aka America.

The meeting went on as usual, petty arguments here and ridiculous suggestions there, mostly from America whose inflated ego and ignorance took control and attempted to speak ludicrous ideas just to make himself look like a "hero", of course everyone else didn't listen to a word of it.

The mighty Russia wasn't listening, in fact he had completely drowned everyone out and allowed his thoughts to drift to the image of the young maid he had ran into earlier. With her (h/l), (h/c), hair, her bright, (e/c) eyes full of curiosity and wonder, and the way she smiled at him so sweetly that he could've sworn he felt his icy cold heart start to thaw.

He let out a soft sigh and grinned.

After about an hour some of the members started to take notice of Russia's new behavior, he sat quietly in his seat, staring off into the distance with a dreamy look in his lavender eyes and a smile on his face. The dark aura that usually radiated from him suddenly seemed to fade, becoming brighter and warmer. Almost inviting even.

But in spite of it no one was brave enough to speak a word to him and directed their focus back to the conference.

n~n~n

By the time evening came, the cleaning staff started to clock out.

You packed up your things and punched out, making your way to the front before taking notice of a gaggle of your fellow coworkers who stood at the exit, whispering excitedly to each other about something and giggling madly.

You assumed that they were waiting for one of the countries, your hunch was correct when you heard Monsieur France's name. You weren't too well aquainted with each of the board members nor were you familiar with what they looked like but this would be a first.

So excitedly you decided to wait with them to meet with the personified country of France himself.

A tall and admittedly gorgeous man with long, blonde, hair, and a stubble on his chin, wearing the most elaborate clothes you've ever seen walked out of the building.

He looked over at you all with a flirtatious grin. "Ah, Enchante cheris." he said in a thick, French, accent.

The other maids went wild and you felt your face growing hot at the sight.

His eyes then turned to you, "Oh, you zere. I don't believe I 'ave zeen you before." he said.

You blushed, unsure of what to say other than, "I-I'm (y/n)."

He gave you a seductive grin before taking your hand in his, "Ze pleasure, it is mine no?" He brushed his lips against your knuckles.

Although nervous you gave a smile to the outrageously beautiful man.

n~n~n

Russia's nails dug into the wall furiously, after what he had witnessed. How dare that flamboyant France lay his hands on you like that.

And the way you smiled at France filled the Russian with immense jealousy, but after a minute he breathed a heavy sigh to calm himself, it couldn't be your fault for smiling at someone else. France was known to have his way around ladies and you were no different. He had to go somehow so that he won't manipulate you again.

Russia thought for a moment, he couldn't just kill one of his allies, but...

What if he had an 'accident'?

Yes, what if France had somehow injured himself 'accidentally' that he couldn't come in for the next conference for a while?

The tall man smiled to himself, he would have to make sure he himself didn't look guilty.

His beloved would be his very soon.


End file.
